


知夏（番外2）【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: HMA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *轰出only*英雄轰x无个性久*未成年人小朋友不要进来哦！*ooc





	知夏（番外2）【R18】

“你再说一遍。”

绿谷看着一脸严肃的轰，感觉自己就像被禁言了一样发不出声，他觉得自己一旦出声就完了，于是紧闭着嘴疯狂地摇头，表示他什么都不知道，什么都不想说。

轰见状撇了撇嘴，眉间的皱褶更深了，他看绿谷干脆双手捂嘴呈现出拒绝坦白从宽抗拒从严的姿态，也不再多说什么，仅是阴沉着一张俊脸。

正当绿谷感觉要挨揍了紧紧闭上眼睛后，却感觉胸口一凉，胳膊两边有被什么勒住的感觉，紧接着就是“撕拉”几声。他心一凉，低头一看，自己那件最喜欢的翠绿色的和服竟然被轰焦冻这个老混蛋给撕破了！

“轰焦……唔唔唔……”（冻你这个混蛋）

绿谷的怒吼被轰的亲吻给封住了，轰欺身上前将那张即将说出骂人话的唇给堵了上，同时还将舌头伸进了大张的口中，重重地舔舐着敏感的上颚，让人只能发出颤抖的呜咽声。

面对面前这双湿漉漉的绿眸中无声的控诉，轰歪着脑袋扬起了嘴角，正当怀中人想说什么时，又低下头去轻轻舔舐着因为喘息而上下浮动的喉结，将其舔湿后用牙轻轻啃咬。

喉间一轻一重的触感有点儿钝痛，但大多还是酥麻得令绿谷想伸手去挠，却被轰拘俗着双手按在头顶，如何都动弹不得，只能用鼻音发出不知是舒服还是难受的轻哼。

“呵……”

轰感受着唇间喉结处不规则的震动轻笑出声，炙热的气息喷洒在湿漉漉的喉间感觉更加清晰，令他身下的身子轻微一颤。

“嗯……住，住手……”

“不要……”

身子向上移动，两人额头抵着额头，轰轻声说完还伸出舌头舔了舔翕动的鼻尖，侧头吻着两颊软肉上的雀斑，唇上动作轻柔，手下动作却毫不含糊，丝毫不带停顿地将绿谷撕破的衣服以及破碎布料下印着欧尔麦特的内裤扯下。

“诶！那是欧尔……唔唔唔……”

轰丝毫不给绿谷说话的机会，又一次压上了从刚开始便喘息不已的红唇，用牙吃轻轻碾压着唇瓣，舌尖不断绕着嘴唇舔舐，右手撑在床上，左手将吊在抬得高高的腿上的内裤褪了下来，毫不爱惜地将印着绿谷最喜欢的前任英雄欧尔麦特头像的内裤扔在了一边。

等全部都做完后他支起身子，看着身下被自己亲吻得面色潮红，瞳孔覆着一层水雾，嘴唇红肿湿润微张着喘息，喉结处的水渍已在空气中干透，锁骨泛着浅浅的粉红，胸前被过去多次玩弄而涨大了不少的乳头挺了起来随着胸口起伏颤抖着，白皙的腹部锻炼出了一层薄薄的腹肌，轰的汗水从额头滴落在上面，向着一侧滑落而下，稀疏体毛下小巧的肉茎颤颤巍巍地半硬着，两条修长的腿大张着屈起，脚后跟微微翘起，点着地面的脚尖带着用力的红润。

“你湿了呢，出久。”

轰低头亲吻着绿谷的腹部，手伸向了身后已经吐出不少肠液的肉穴，穴口一张一合，像是希望有粗硬的东西进去般，轰的手指刚触碰到粘腻湿润的肛口，就被饥饿的肉穴吞进了指尖。

“呵，你就这么饿么？”

他半合着眼睑，视线紧紧盯着正含着自己指尖不停蠕动希望将其吸进去的穴口。

绿谷害羞地抬起手臂捂住眼睛，不去看身下羞耻的一幕，他紧咬嘴唇努力不让羞耻的呻吟声脱口而出，然而鼻中却不停发出轻微的甜腻声音。

“嗯～～”

像是逗弄什么好玩的玩意儿般，轰故意用指尖浅浅地戳着穴口，刺激得肛口的括约肌时不时重重一缩，他的坏心眼终于惹得绿谷焦急。绿谷不自觉地扭动着柔韧的腰肢，晃动着已经沾湿身下衣服的臀部，腰部稍稍向上抬起，让不断收缩的后穴更加清晰地暴露在轰的眼前，随后迅速反应过来，又快速塌下腰去，手臂亦将眼睛捂得更紧了，却也挡不住滑落不止的泪珠。

轰心疼地将绿谷的手移开，把他的手按在身体侧边的地面上，低下头舔舐着咸涩的泪珠，复又含住了那种略微肿起的红唇，舌头扫荡着敏感的口腔内部，拉扯缠绕着对方不合作的舌头。随后他抬起身来，看着身上已经不着片缕，仰躺在覆在榻榻米上已经撕裂的翠绿色和服上，而他除了衣服领口些许混乱，额头满是隐忍的汗珠，细软的头发有些混团地贴在了额上外，其余的便是十分整洁。

他看绿谷想要得难受，喉咙里发出小猫似的呜咽声，决定不欺负对方了，绿谷的双腿高高抬起架在自己肩上，撩开和服的下摆，腰部向下一沉，快速又用力地直捣黄龙，Omega的后穴本来就是用来承欢的，就算没有适度的扩张，也能顺利吞下Alpha硕大的阴茎，更何况绿谷的肉穴已经渴望了许久轰的阴茎。

“啊啊啊啊……”

突如其来地挺入令绿谷不禁仰起脑袋，大声呻吟出声，他的尾音微微上挑，夹杂着终于吃到肉棒的餍足颤抖，原本紧闭的眼睛陡然睁开，眼尾泛着红，双手也情不自禁地环上了男人的脖子。

“轰君，快，快动起来……”

刚被插入绿谷就迫切地催促着，奈何轰焦冻就是不动作，他动作极其轻微地挑了挑眉，将下巴搭在绿谷环着他的手臂上，对着氤氲着红晕的耳尖吹了口气。

“呼，你还没说之前怎么背着我去斯提尔家吃炸猪排饭呢。”

“唔……”

绿谷瞬间住嘴，他不敢说老早就听说斯提尔煮饭很好吃了，好不容易自家粘人的Alpha不在了，他才有时间约斯提尔其他家吃他做的炸猪排饭，他敢确定如果说了轰焦冻一定会让自己好一段时间都只能在房间里度过。

“不说么？那今天就只能委屈你都不要说话了…”

轰的声音淡淡的，绿谷却听出了其中浓浓的嫉妒。

“轰……唔……嗯……”

绿谷一开口便被轰夺去双唇狠狠地吻住，故意不让他发出声音。

此时的轰宛如被七宗罪内的嫉妒之罪所附身般，眼中翻腾着浓重的妒忌和占有欲，本是浅蓝的左瞳也因为情绪的翻滚而变为了深蓝，他一边看准绿谷要开口说话时立马吻上去，一边用力地抽插着。

卵蛋撞击臀部“啪啪啪”的声音以及绿谷模糊的呻吟声在屋内环绕着，绿谷逐渐觉得意识模糊，他感到一股又一股的酥麻快感从尾椎不断向着头脑蹿去，刺激得他眼中泪水不停顺着眼角滑落至地面，被榻榻米所吸收。

轰一刻不停地快速撞击着肉穴中那凸起的前列腺，一点都不给绿谷休息的时间，直至感受到身下的人一阵痉挛，肉穴内的肠肉不断蠕动缴紧按摩着他的阴茎，肠道深处一股水流喷射出来，他才发现他的Omega竟然被他干得潮吹了，而自己的胸口也糊满了绿谷喷射出的浊液。

“哈……嗯……去了……去了……”

他强忍着欲望稍稍停了下，汗水顺着脸颊不断向下滴落，等到肉穴不再缴得这么紧，他有深入浅出的快速抽插了起来，一次比一次撞击得更深，似乎要将肉穴深处的生殖腔撞开一样。

“啊……呜……不要了……受，受不了……停一下……”

绿谷被不断叠加的快感刺激得不停呻吟，在不应期中的他更是话都说不清，只能不断重复着同样的话，然而轰并不理会，只是抿了抿唇继续埋头苦干。

生殖腔终于松动了，紧闭的肉环悄悄开了个小口，轰感受到后心里一喜，毫不留情的将龟头撞入那鲜少进入的地方，娇嫩的腔肉不停吮吸着不速之客，甚至连龟头上小孔里面的嫩肉都照顾到了，轰舒爽地呼出了一口气，而绿谷更是被刺激得被架在轰肩上的两条腿都绷直了，脚指尖更是无法抑制地用力卷曲起来。

“噫……好……好难受……出去……轰君……”

“只是难受吗？”

轰激烈的律动着，每一下都重重地抽出，又重重地撞入生殖腔内，他左手支撑在榻榻米上，右手来到绿谷胸前被冷落好久却随着身子晃动而不断颤抖的乳珠上，他两指捏起肿胀的乳头，用力向上拉扯着。

乳头要被扯掉的恐惧感令绿谷的胸膛随着轰的动作向上抬起，他除了头部，身子几乎都悬空了，脸部由于充血更加的红润。

看着绿谷通红的脸庞，轰有些担心的将架在自己肩上的双腿放下，左手握紧Omega的右大腿用力向对方的胸口折叠，不断向着生殖腔顶去，过了一会儿就加快了速度，阴茎更是在那湿润柔软的穴内涨大了一圈，最后他牢牢地将阴茎插在生殖腔内等待成结射精。

Alpha的射精时间很长，绿谷很少被破开生殖腔射精，或者应该说这是第二次，强烈的痛感与快感相互交织在一起，他大张着嘴任由口水顺着嘴角滑落，想要呻吟喉咙却发不出任何声音，只能想脱水的鱼儿般不停抽搐并蹬着双腿，他可以感受到微凉的精液不断冲刷着高热的腔内，他的腹部甚至微微突了起来，当射精完后想要后腿逃离，却因卡在腔口的结而无法动弹，只能乖乖躺着等待Alpha的结消下去。

“呼……轰君……嗯……你起来……”

轰的阴茎软了下去，却依然呆在绿谷的体内不抽出去，他支起身子双眼亮晶晶地望着，还沉浸在被射精快感中的绿谷。

“出久，我还想要……”

绿谷瞪大了双眼，无声地控诉着轰的残暴不仁，然而轰却当做没看到，又一次欢天喜地的扑向了好多天没吃到的Omega……

次日

“唔……”

绿谷揉着酸痛不已的腰，瞪了眼乖乖坐在自己面前，正拿着炸猪排饭哄自己的男人。

也不知道轰是哪根神经出错，从一大早开始就在厨房里研究怎么做炸猪排饭了，只不过临近中午拿出来的成果依然惨不忍睹。

然而绿谷出久看到那双亮晶晶的满含期待的瞳孔，一个没忍心全部吃了下去，结果在厕所里面呆了一个下午，气得他一个月不让轰焦冻上床就是后话啦。

TBC.

小剧场之“为什么不叫我焦冻”

轰一直对绿谷不叫自己焦冻一事耿耿于怀，于是某日他终于忍不住委屈巴巴地问了出来。

绿谷看着似乎头顶冒出两只趴在脑后的猫耳朵，自己委委屈屈垂在地上的尾巴后说出了理由。

绿谷：因为你的英雄名是“焦冻”呀，如果我也叫你焦冻不就跟其他人一样了，所以我希望有一个你一听就知道是我在叫你的名称。

轰撇撇嘴算是接受了，他也没说实在学校的时候其实挺多人称呼他为“轰君”这回事儿了。

轰：（内心）只要是绿谷喜欢的，觉得特殊的就行了（开心的摇尾巴）

**Author's Note:**

> 下一个番外有包子哦！


End file.
